hangonsaintchristopherfandomcom-20200214-history
Proposals
This page is for suggesting ammendments/house rules to the game rules. Once everyone has submitted commentary and a general yea/nay, it can be officially denied/integrated and removed from this page (added to the house rules page if necessary). Square Grid (Proposer: Ven) GURPS normally uses a hexagonal grid. However, Jen and I have noticed this format can be a real pain in mapping and result in some very ugly, unintuitive spacing, as well as phenomena like not being able to put your back up against any North-South running wall. A possible solution is to change to officially using a square grid by default. In this case, each side and vertex becomes a valid facing (whereas normally, only the sides of the hexagon are used). Ramifications *Characters become free to move in a larger number of directions, a bit closer to reality. *Most structures and objects in real life are built based on right angles, which fit far more easily onto the divisions of a square grid. *Turning around because slightly more difficult/costly. Normally a character has only six total facings to turn between. A full 360 degree turn during a move normally costs 6 points of movement. In this case, it would cost 8. *The addition of two more facings also means two more adjacent squares, leading to ambiguity about which count as "side" or "back". I see two schools of thought applicable to this. : The Realism School: There is no way more than the two obvious "side" squares should be the side. Humans do not normally possess even as much as 180 degree fields of vision, which would be required to see even half of these squares. To illustrate, imagine someone standing behind and to your side. You cannot see them. Thus, the three squares behind the character should count as the rear. : The Balance School: Attacks from behind can be devastating, and adding two more concevably ups the overall lethality. Under the realism school, a sniper could pick off characters from behind and to either side. To avoid increasing overall lethality, only the immediate rearmost square should be counted as the "rear". *There may be yet-unforeseen rules interactions not anticipated. *Geometrically, the distance from the center of a square to that of an adjacent square is not equal on diagonal versus orthogonal movement. In terms of pure real-world physical space traversed on the screen, a character moves further on diagonals. *Multi-space characters fit far more easily into square grids. Acrobatics Difficulty (Proposer: Ven) In core, the Acrobatics skill is useful, and clocks in at Hard difficulty. However, when you add the abundance of new, useful options introduced in works like Martial Arts, it becomes a skill as integral to mobility-intensive forms of combat as skill in one's primary weapon. A possible counterbalance is to increase its difficulty to Very Hard. Ramifications *Characters with Acrobatics will have to either give up a point from their effective Acrobatics scores, or spend on an additional rank's cost to keep it where it is. *The default roll for Acrobatics untrained will be lower. *It will be necessary to make slight tweaks in GCA/GCS to reflect this change. Category:Mechanics